narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kome Nagasaki
Kome Nagasaki (ながさき コメ ''Nagasaki Kome) ''is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Background His parents are from Kumogakure, but they had to move, because they didin't wanted to use their kekkei genkai in war as a secret weapon. He was born in Konoha, ten years after his brother, Gaito and nine years after his sister, Suwa. Before the Academy, he had only one friend, Yuu, with whom he went to the same class. Eventually they drifted apart as best friends, but they continoued being pals. He was put in Team alongside with Hisako Hyuga and Yuzuki Harugasumi. Their sensei was Rene Masashi. Personality He always felt like he's not as good as Gaito and Suwa, so he studied and trained very hard, so he didn't had many friends. He always wanted to train with his older siblings, while he was in the academy, but they never had time, because they were already shinobi, and didn't have much time. He has an outgoing, extrovert personality, and talkes before he thinks, which sometimes results in emberassing moments. He also wants to have lots of friends. He has crushes easily, but most of the time, it turned out that it's one-sided. Appearance Kome has a darker skintone, white hair and pink colored eyes without pupils. He had a blue scarf, but it was ruined during the chunnin exam's second stage. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Kome posess the Crystal Release, though he never really learned how to use it. He can use it to protect himself, and some attacing jutsus, but that's all. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Kome means uncooked rice and Nagasaki means long cape. * He's bisexual. * If he ever has child(ren), he wants to have a daughter. Reference Kome Nagasaki is an OC/RPC created by WhiteCherry (ShiroZakuro on DeviantArt). His sensei Rene was created by AnimeFanGirl97. Category:DRAFT